Hinata Baby
by chesirehex13
Summary: folks hope'n you'd turn out cool but they had to take you out of school your a little touched you know hinata baby i don t own naruto


The music was loud and could be heard down the hall, but even so nobody turned it down or told the owner to do it. Hinata Hyuga had been confined to the house, namely her room, since she was five; traumatized after witnessing her mother's death. the music from radio seemed to keep her occupied and out of every ones way. The first three years her father had sent her to therapy and tried to help her heal but after a while he gave up on her but made sure that she stayed in the compound; For the clans reputation as much as her safety. Sometimes a servant would go in and see her dancing to the music, a beautiful, intricate dance not even noticing they were there even when they spoke though sometimes she would get violent when she finally noticed, at others she would simply become bubbly asking, insisting, they dance with her. Although some days she seemed completely normal, functioning member of society her moods would switch in an instant if the wrong thing was said. At times she asked about events that never happened, people never met. Her cousin, Neji was assigned to watch her and make sure she didn't hurt herself. He was the protégé of the clan and rumored to have a heart of Ice and liquid nitrogen for blood. However each time he saw his little cousin something in him broke and he wanted to cry but kept it in. the one thing his uncle and him shared strongly was the remorse at the loss of their sunshine. Her little sister Hanabi had only seen her a few times and those were only glimpses as her father didn't want her anywhere near hinata because he was unsure how she'd react. Although she seemed blissfully ignorant of the world there were times when she returned to her old self at these times she usually snuck away for some fresh air. On one of these trips she decided to go to the training grounds to watch the stars and saw him there. He looked like he had passed out from training to hard.

As she sat down looking at him she realized that her heart had sped up and she was feeling dizzy, a knot in her stomach had form without her permission. He stirred suddenly and she jumped knowing that she wasn't supposed to be out she quickly hid in a bush. Barely getting her feet in before he sat up and looked around .

"Wow…I really…must have been training hard…BELIEVE-" "GRRUAGHH"

his stomach stop his shouting as he clutched his stomach" better get some ramen on the way home." With that he hopped up and ran out of the training field. Hinata had been host to a very red blush all over her face for a while and as she was sneaking back through her window she realized she couldn't wait to see the boy again. Every trip she made after was to find and watch the boy whose name she eventually learned was Naruto.

As the years went on she learned how to use Her byakugan to find him and naruto felt like he was being watched more often, he'd even caught sight of a shoe or hand disappearing behind a corner or tree a few times. One day he decided he had enough and made a clone of himself to walk around town and the training areas. In a little while he saw a girl with long, unkempt, raven blue hair. She was wear navy blue shirt and navy Capri with the same color sandals. He had never seen her before but it was pretty obvious she was the one giving him paranoia. He was about to jump down and confront her when she turned away from watching the clone and ran into the forest he decided to give a taste of her own medicine and followed her. Eventually they came to the back wall of the Hyuga main house he recognized the layout because he had pulled a few pranks here he saw her go into a widow he thought was a storage room before but with the curtains open he could clearly see it was her bed room.

As she stepped into her window for the night she had a strange tingling sensation in the back of her neck. _'I wish I could tell him how I feel but he likes that sakura girl and I'm nothing like her' _

'_**Your right your better'**__ 'yeah your right'__** 'we'll get him and never let go you watch'**__ 'yeah'_ with these thoughts she fell asleep only to be woken up ten minutes later by the door swinging open quickly and Neji bursting in.

"Nii-san don't do that you'll break my pretty door" then hinata notice he was giving her his best I'm-Miffed stare. Getting up she gave him a questioning look.

"whats wrong Nii-san, whats wrong?" hinata put on a concerned face.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick do you know what you're father would do to you if he found out? What he would do to me? Were you even thinking about what could happen?" neji said with such franticness that Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she said

"Nii-san calm down you're acting as if I attacked someone.."

"Did You Attack Someone?" Neji interrupted her and was looking about ready to have a seizure.

"No! You think the worst of me! its not like I don't know how to act in public, I have been outside before..eep!" she realized that she had said the wrong thing as Neji looked about ready to strangle kittens.

"you have been outside before?" he said in a restrained tone

"y-y-yes" hinata was poking her fingers together

"how many times?" neji was now using his patented glare her as she started to fidget

"I-I-I don't k-know, f-for a-a-about f-four years" her voice was now as high as it could get 'nii-san scaring me' **'hush deary he won't do anything if does I'll protect you as always' **'okay' hinata smiled her care free smile her eyes going hazy as an undefinable

warmth washed over her she looked over at neji, who was just noticing her change. While he was used to this, he still felt pity for her.

"Nii-san you really should learn to relax,hehehe this stress will be th death you" hinata's voice had changed to something seductive and bubbly. she was walking towards neji and invading his personal space and making him very uncomfortable.

"hinata c-could you maybe, you know, take a few steps.. **back!**" Neji said breathlessly as hinata snuggled and squeezed him like a plushy. However hinata didn't she only squeezed tighter.

"Nii-san don't you want to stay with me? Pretty pwease?" hinata put on a pout. Neji turned away before he saw it knowing he would give in otherwise.

"no I have other duties to attend to you just stay here okay?"

" is Nii-san still mad because I snuck out? I'll bring you next time if you want,"

"no Hinata I don't want you to leave this room okay?"neji had finally pried her off and holding her at arms length.

"now I have to go so I'll see later" as Neji was backing up hinata's chakra flare and the door slammed shut. This was what neji had hoped to avoid somehow. while being locked in her room she somehow managed to learn how make chakra strings which while unrefined could still pose problems. Like shutting the door. But Neji kept walking hoping she would see it was futile.

"nii-san please stay, you haven't danced with me in so long." hinata twitched her wrist as she said this causing her strings on the door to sow the door shut sealing them inside. With another twitch the radio was on. "come on you need to unwind anyway your business can wait" she grabbed him and pulled him into the center off the room.

" Hinata I'm late already, could we do this some other time?"

"Nooo, you can't, I've already told you to unwind." Hinata stated very firmly neji cold already feel her strings creeping up on his legs like thin constrictors.

"okay, you win I'll stay." Neji didn't feel like fight with his younger cousin "gimme a hug"

"Yay!" Hinata hugged him harder than before he almost never asked for hugs. In fact she couldn't remember the last time at all. _'Oh' __**'crap'**_.

At that moment her pressure point was hit and she started to fade in and out.

"sorry hime but you need your sleep before we can play" he picked her up a took her to her bed.

"you ..big...jerk..." hinata went unconscious before she could finish. _**'he'll pay for that one' **__'yeah but until then looks like the party's upstairs tonight'_

Neji POV 

he was feeling really guilty about knocking out hinata but he had to train hanabi. He arrived at the dojo "you are late! Again!"

"sorry, I got held up by...uh..some people taking up the hallway" he hadn't thought up the lie on the way and had to think fast.

"Liar, you got held up by her again..." hanabi's hair covered her eyes. She had heard about her sister and how they weren't allowed to meet but she also heard that Neji was hinatas watch dog and had tried to get him to help her meet her sibling. But neji was adamant about not letting them see each other.

"Nii-san if I could just take a peek.."

"No Hanabi, you know I can't for safety reasons"

"but you said she loved me and was protective of me,I don't think she'd hurt me and I don't think she would make me weak. And before you say it I don't care what my Father says about it!" Neji sighed knowing the real reasons she isn't allowed to see her sister even by accident was for others protection. You see hinata developed the maternal instinct of a rabid-thorn-in-the-foot-ticked-off-overprotective-mother-grizzly towards her younger sister he still remember when the doctors ordered they be kept apart.

_Little Hanabi had been jumping off the walls and refusing to go to bed the nurse had finally decided to be stern "young lady you will go to bed right now or suffer the consequences!" hanabi stared to cry right as hinata passed by and hearing her little sister cry and a scowling governess standing over the crib pounced on the woman yanking her away from the crib and throwing her to the ground procided to repeatedly hit and claw at her. Luckily some guards had been near by and were able to stop and yank her off the woman as they were seeing to her, hinata slipped up to hanabi who stopped crying seeing her older sister . "shhh sh sh sh sweet little hanabi no one will make you cry never while I'm near" hiashi ,neji,and her current shrink came just in time to hear this. that ended up with the doc ordering all ties be cut between them._

But Hanabi was never told this she was told that she was told that her older sister was crazy and weak and that her father didn't want to 'taint' Hanabi. Of course she was upset at this so they had to keep hinata's room a secret from her.

"neji please, I just want to know my sister I have a few memories of before but their only vague images but she was nice and gentle and pretty much the only one around here not made of stone, please?" hanabi was resorting to begging him thats when you know shes desperate.

" Hanabi... believe me me I want nothing more than for all of us to be together but things dont always work out like that." he tried to get through to her but realizing it was fruitless simply stated"lets train now"

hanabi complied but wasn't happy with it. one way or another she would see her sister. just you wait

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is my latest one got the idea while listening to an oldie<em> Angie Baby<em> pretty cool song. so tell me what you think and if I should go on. while flames are welcome please be gentle and constrctive. I do not nor have I ever (except in dreamland) own naruto**


End file.
